


Not Quite Ready

by reginahalliwell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Safewords, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: David and Patrick try something new, and David realizes he isn't quite ready.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Not Quite Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/gifts).



> Prompt fill for DelilahMcMuffin: ⭐️ During very “vanilla” sex, David uses his safeword⭐️

“Fuck!” Patrick exclaimed as he gripped David’s thigh, the skin under his fingers tight and elastic. “You want my cock so much, don’t you, baby? Tell me how much you like my cock in you.” David moaned in front of him, his elbows resting on the bedsheet and his mouth groaning into a pillow face-first. 

“So good,” David murmured lovingly. “So good in me,” he assured his fiancé. “Love you.”

“Yes, baby, love you. Love your hair, love your smile. Love your voice, love your chest. Love this ass I’m inside right now. You’re mine, you know that?”

“I’m yours,” David cried out. “All yours.”

“Fuck, David, you’re so hot and tight around me. Love you like this, in front of me, taking my cock so well. Want to be with you forever. In you forever.” Patrick’s thrusts were deep but not forceful. He knew the right rhythm for them both, knew how to find the right angle to make David keen. David’s breathing was heavy, his body sweaty with effort. 

“I can’t wait to fill you up with my come, make you mine—"

“Fuck, red!” David cried out as Patrick froze behind him, immediate recognition of David’s safe word stopping his thrusts cold.

“Okay, baby, I’m stopping. Hold still, honey, hold still. I’m pulling out.” Patrick’s brows were furrowed in deep concern as he gently and smoothly pulled out, moving quickly to get to David’s front and hold him.

David’s heaving breaths slowed, Patrick held him in his arms, and they lay there quietly together. “I’m okay,” David assured the love of his life. Patrick stroked the broad shoulders of the man he loved, touched him in all the places he knew were comforting to David and nowhere he was particularly sensitive.

“Talk to me, when you’re ready,” Patrick whispered calmly. “Tell me what you didn’t like so I’ll never do it again.” Patrick’s words gently caressed David in tandem with his fingers that ran through David’s tousled hair. He loved David’s hair when it was styled into the suave pompadour the man wore oh-so-well, and he loved the sight of David’s sex hair, which no one but him got to see. 

“I liked it all. I wanted it, I really did. But I think—” David broke off. “I love you, you know that, right?” 

Patrick kissed him gently on the neck, his smile felt against David’s skin. “Of course. And I love you. Nothing you could say to me right now would make me love you any less. I promise. Whatever you’re feeling, I love you.”

“I think,” David began again, “I think I’m not quite ready to bareback yet.” He swallowed hard. “I thought I was. I thought since we’re getting married, and we’re both negative, and we’ve been monogamous for so long… I thought I was ready.”

“But you’re not. And you don’t ever have to be,” Patrick assured him. “I love fucking you with a condom, David. I’m not missing out on anything. If you decide that’s a road you never want to go down, we’ll invest in some really good condoms, in bulk. We can even buy stock in Trojan if you want.” This made David chuckle, because Trojan condoms were not exactly the cream of the crop, and Patrick had learned as much over his very thorough sex education with David Rose. But the laugh is what Patrick had been going for. 

“You’re sure?” David asked. He had gotten better about asking for what he wanted, but he still had trouble asking for what he needed. 

“More than sure. And thank you so much for using your safe word with me, baby. I never want to do anything that makes you unhappy. I’m so glad you trusted me enough to use it.”

“I do, you know,” David said quietly. 

“What?” Patrick asked.

“Trust you,” he replied. “It’s not about you or what I think your come in my ass will do to me. I can’t… I can’t really explain—” David fumbled, frowning, and Patrick cut him off.

“You don’t need to. All you have to do is tell me what you want to do now.”

“Now?” David asked, looking up at his soon-to-be husband with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah. Do you want to try something else? Or would you rather call it a night and maybe watch a movie?” The look on David’s face was not what he expected. “Really?”

David grinned, looking down at his now-soft cock. “I bet you can get me to rally,” he challenged. 

Patrick smiled, that sweet smile that David loved so much. “My pleasure,” he agreed, leaning down to take his fiancé into his mouth. David lay back, his whole body so trusting and relaxed, as Patrick showed him just how much pleasure he took in the act.


End file.
